This proposal is to support the participation of the City of Hope National Medical Center in the investigational clinical trials of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). SWOG members at City of Hope will provide scientific input into pilot protocol development, group-wide phase II and phase III protocol development, pharmacology trials and biological response modifier protocols. In addition, SWOG members from the City of Hope will participate heavily in research activities in solid tumor chemotherapy, oncologic surgery, hematologic malignancy, bone marrow transplantation, radiation oncology and hyperthermia, and surgical pathology. By participation of the City of Hope in SWOG clinical research, the rate of completion of high quality, multimodality clinical trials will be increased and innovative treatment concepts devised by the SWOG and the City of Hope will become more widely available in Soutern California. The participation of the City of Hope in previous cooperative group studies has been at the rate of 75 patients per year in the absence of active studies in leukemia in the Northern California Oncology Group. With the availability of new bone marrow transplantation protocols chaired by City of Hope investigators and an active leukemia committee, accrual to SWOG studies at the City of Hope should increase to 90-100 patients per year.